Truth or Dare
by linkpika
Summary: Cake, Fiona, Marshall Lee, and Gumball all in one room. Not a great combination. Especially when you add truth or dare into the mix. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Fiona Pov._

"So…what do you want to do?"

Marshall's voice came out as a slow drawl and I glanced at him in surprise. It was true that he, Cake, and I were all bored. Gumball had come over, and due to his soft nature, he usually wouldn't do anything exciting. Except when he and Marshall got into a fight, but this time, I made Marshall promise to behave.

I was really starting to regret it now.

Nothing was really happening and I blew up to get my hair out of my face.

"Um…we can um…"

"If her blondeness may allow this lowly vampire's dear suggestion. I propose a something that might save us from a boring afternoon."

I blinked. If there's one thing I learned from spending four years with Marshall, is that never trust him. One time you see his innocent angel smile and the next, a stab in your back. Still, I was really bored at this point. I sighed. "Shoot."

He jumped up from the couch and grinned wickedly. "Let's play truth or dare."

Holding back a groan, I shrugged tiredly. Of all the Marshall things he liked to do, he chose Truth or Dare. A little kids game that nearly everyone in Aaa played sometime when he or she were little. Come to think of it, it was one of the lamest things to do. No one every came up with a good dare or even truth. And even when they were good, we would always chicken out. Maybe he'd find some way to spice it up.

Marshall waved Cake and Gumball to join us on the floor and they complied slowly.

"Alright guys. Here's a little extreme version of Truth or Dare hosted by Marshall Lee, King of the Vampires. Rule number one, chickening out will be penalized by going up to Peppermint Maid and kissing her on the lips. Rule number two, you cannot say the same dare or truth over again. Cause that's just like the weeny thing to do. Rule number three, no going at the same person that dared or asked you a question," he stated sharply. "Agreed?"

I thought a bit about it before nodding. Like he could make me chicken out.

"It's agreed then," he said darkly. "Thee will now be bounded by this oath until death. And since I suggested this brilliant idea…I go first! Fiona truth or dare."

"Dare." What? I'm an adventurer. Nothing scares me off.

He cackled evilly. "Fiona, Fiona," he taunted. "So many things I could force you to do." He pondered slowly and grinned. "I dare you to take off your nerdy little rabbit hat for the rest of the game."

I felt my face flush and my hands shook.

"Aww, Fi. You know if you chicken out, you have to kiss Peppermint Maid on the lips," he cooed.

I growled angrily and yanked my hat off in a fit of rage.

My audience stared at me in shock.

"I never you knew you had such long hair! What kind of shampoo do you use?" Gumball squealed. He ran over and petted my hair. "And it's so soft. Why do you keep it locked up in that thing anyway?"

I blushed and resisted the urge to slap his hand. My hair is a private place, which I do not show in the general public. Never again will something like this happen."

Marshall smirked and his face softened for a moment. "You really do look pretty like that though. I don't know why you have the urge to put it all in."

I bit the insides of my mouth and turned away unhappily. "Cake, truth or dare?"

Cake stiffened visibly and I could almost see the gears in her brain working it out. She was scared of what would happen if she picked dare, I thought happily. She was right to be cautious in a way though. Angry Fiona is an evil Fiona.

"Truth," she finally said.

"Chicken," Marshall taunted.

She glared at him. "Just wait til it's your turn pretty boy."

He laughed out loud and looked at me expectantly.

"What is your sexual fantasy?"

Cake stared me, and I could feel the question starting to settle in. Suddenly she hissed and slapped me. "Fiona, you naughty girl. I raised you better."

I rubbed my cheek and sucked in a breath. "Just answer the question," I pouted.

She crossed her arms over her chest and whispered, "Lord Monicromicorn coming over and carrying me to a deserted island. Then he'll propose and we'll do it all night!" She giggled eagerly on the last part and fell back in a daydream.

Cake stayed like that for a minute until Marshall pinched her. She stood straight up and glared at him. "It's your turn now pretty boy. Prepare to feel the power!"

"Dare," Marshall said before she even asked. To his credit, he retained a bored expression, though I could only wonder what Cake would make him do.

"I dare you to call Ice Queen and flirt with her!"

He didn't even blink. "Sure thing cupcake." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cell phone. Dialing the number, he pressed it to his face and we all waited.

"Hello?"

I snickered and Marshall glared. "Ice Queen, had someone ever told you, you are the most darling babe in Aaa?"

Silence on the other end.

"You really think that?"

"Yup," Marshall said huskily. "You always manage to look so good in that blue dress. It fits around the curves perfectly."

I shivered at his voice involuntarily. I mentally hit myself. It wasn't like he was directing that voice to me, no matter how much I wanted it. Wait! I never said that. Marshall and I are just friends. That's all.

"You know, me and you should really hook up. You know that new club in the Candy Kingdom?" Marshall continued. "I'm thinking we should hook up sometime there. Dance, do a little chatting, and anything else you would like to do the following evening."

A loud giggle and even a couple of snorts erupted from the other end and I rolled my eyes. Oh Ice Queen. Sometimes I wonder. Dear Marshall hadn't even mentioned his name yet, and she was going on like a pig.

It continued on like that for a while until Cake suddenly screamed and smashed his cell phone.

"Hey!" he protested loudly. "That was my only one."

Instead of replying, she screamed and banged her head on the ground. _Thud. Thud. Thud._ I chuckled inwardly. It sounded like a string of endless profanities.

"God damn it!" Thud. "Marshall, you have-" Thud. "taken this way too-" Thud. "far! I wanted you to have some payback!" Thud. "Not actually enjoying going on with an old witch." Thud. You think I want to hear-" Thud. "you flirt with the Ice Queen for twenty-" Thud. "fucki-"

"Hush!" Gumball chided. He glanced at me. "Child present!"

My face heated up and I released a half growl, half irritated scream. I lunged forward preparing to beat them all with an inch of their life, until I tripped. Yes folks. Fiona the adventurer and heroin was defeated. By her own hair. Darn you Marshall Lee.

I ended up crashing to the ground with my hair covering me like a curtain. Not exactly the impression I wanted to give. I breathed heavily for a while until I felt shadow go over me.

"Hey sweetheart, you all right over there? You look like your drowning in your own hair."

I looked up while Marshall peered at me curiously. He looked genuinely concerned, though for all I knew, it could have been angel Marshall waiting to attack. I sighed and nodded. Ignoring his hand, I picked myself up and look at him.

"Well? Are you going to dare one of us or not?"

He blinked and smiled. Looking at Gumball, he said devilishly. "Truth or dare?"

Gumball gulped nervously and pleaded at me silently. I shrugged and waited for his reply. Poor guy. Always the fluffy one out of the group. Hope Marshall won't kill the guy inside out.

"T-truth, no d-dare, no t-truth-, no…"

Marshall slapped him and I bit back a chuckle. Awful lot of hitting going on today.

"Thanks," Gumball said.

Marshall slapped him again. Gumball paused and took of his glove. Like a gentlemen, he slapped Marshall upside the face with it. He smacked him back.

"Gumball just answer the dumb dare!" Cake screamed.

He glanced warily at Marshall. "Truth."

"Chicken," Marshall coughed.

"Are you going to keep doing that?" I complained.

He winked and said, "Not if you say please darling."

I rolled my eyes and grumbled. "Just ask the stupid question."

Marshall cackled and faced Gumball. "So, Bubba. Who did you have your first kiss with?"

Gumball flushed and mumbled, "Do I have to?"

Marshall nodded and waited patiently.

He nodded quickly at me, before ducking his head shyly. I figured out what it meant one second earlier than Marshall. I was Gumball's first kiss? Seriously? A guy like Gumball wastes his time with a girl like me. I must be even more delusional than I thought.

For some reason, Marshall scowled then relaxed into an unreadable expression. "You really kissed pinky?" he asked quietly.

I blushed. "Well…actually he kissed me, but yah."

"Oh."

Cake was the first to break the silence, and for once I was glad she was so loud. "Well come on Gumball!" she yelled. "Who ya gonna pick next?"

He smiled pleasantly and looked at her. "Truth or dare Cake?"

She smirked and I was sure she was thinking the same thing as me. No offense, but Gumball was a total softy. It wasn't as if he could do a somehow bone rattling dare.

"Dare," she replied confidently.

Gumball thought for a moment and gave a small smile. "I dare you to shave your tail to the point where you skin shows."

Her eye twitched. "You…want to make me….shave my fur which I so carefully comb everyday…OFF!" She screamed and pounded her paws against the ground.

Marshall shrugged. "Or you can kiss Peppermint Maid on the lips. Your choice."

Her eyes bulged and to my surprise, traveled upstairs muttering furiously. I laughed and trailed after her. "I'm going to go help her shave it all off."

I walked into the bathroom to find her huddled and rocking back and forth in a corner. "My beautiful baby," she whispered. "Mommys not going to let you go. No, she's not going to let you go to a stupid bubbly prince who's just jealous of your talents." She stroked her tail and I grinned.

Grabbing a razor, I flipped Cake on her back and ran it against her tail. She yowled and hissed like a cat, but I brushed it off and trimmed. I even started whistling that old Adventure Time song. Guess nerves from this truth or dare thing is really getting to me.

After I finished, I picked up Cake and took her downstairs with me.

Marshall and Gumball took one look and burst into laughter.

"You…look…hilarious," Marshall said between gasps. "Gumball I have to say, I respect you a bit more now."

He scowled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Marshall shrugged. "Nothing. I just never respected you before."

Gumball reddened and stood up. "Says the punk vampire who can't even get a girlfriend."

Marshall clenched his fist. "At least I don't dress up like a pink priss who needs a girl to save him from the Ice Queen."

"No one even likes you Marshall. I don't know why you try so hard. The only reason Fiona happens to hang around you is because she feels sorry."

Marshall never shows much emotion other than his constant mischievous nature, and an occasional piss off look. In fact, whenever things get too rough, he shows off that blank look that makes me wonder. He always keeps his emotion under control, and sometimes I'm glad of it. Whenever I'm am my point or just plain upset, he knows how to deal with it. Well today, Marshall snapped.

He pushed Gumball onto the floor and hissed. "You. Know. Nothing. About. Me." He turned around and was about to float off and I found myself still in shock of what had happened.

Cake, who had been frozen on the floor like a statue, pounced up and came to the rescue again. "Wait right there Marshall!" She called out. "We still haven't finished out little truth or dare. I want my revenge!"

To my shock, he stopped and sat right down. "Fine."

Ignoring the fact that he was five feet away, Cake turned to me. "Truth or dare?"

At this point, I wasn't sure what Cake was playing at. Heck, half the time, I didn't even understand that furry little feline. Her plans nearly never work out, but I was desperate. So I played along. "Truth."

"If you had to kiss Marshall or Gumball, who would you pick?"

I stared at her in shock. Fighting to keep my voice calm, I asked, "How exactly is that supposed to help the situation?"

"Oh, I think we all know the answer to that one," Cake said. "I have to admit, I'm curious too, now answer the damn question."

I racked my head for something witty to say, and remembered a thing people would say when they were stuck in a choice. It was stupid, but hey, I was desperate. "The simple answer, my dear Cake, is or."

Her and Gumball's jaw dropped and I grinned weakly. To my surprise, Marshall turned around and smirked.

"Nice, Fi. This outta keep them quiet though."

He pounced forward and kissed me. Lips and everything. It was different than what I was used to. It wasn't as sweet as Gumball's kisses, and it wasn't as soft either. He didn't even try to hold back. I chuckled inwardly. _Selfish bastard_. I pulled my hands into his hair and curled my fingers against the strands.

Cake coughed and I let ago. I can't believe I just made out with Marshall in front of them. There was an awkward silence before Marshall laughed.

"It's your turn to do it Fi."

Of course. Marshall's back to normal all right. I nodded and in the corner of my eye, Cake waved at me furiously. She pointed at her tail then directed her gaze to Gumball. I smiled. She wanted me to get back at him, and after she helped me, who was I to argue?

"Truth or dare, Gumball?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip and run naked through the Candy Kingdom."

His jaw dropped and Cake's face broke into a wide smirk. "HALLEJUAH!"

Marshall snickered and grinned at Gumball. "Come on Bubba. Got to get to the fiesta at you know where."

Gumball shook his head furiously. "There is no way I am going to do that. The candy subjects will lose all their respect for their ruler."

Marshall rolled his eyes. "On your word, you promised to do the dares and truths held today. If you break it, you have to kiss Peppermint Butler on the lips."

"Fine!"

He stalked outside and we trailed after. A walk to the Candy Kingdom on Cake's back was only fifteen minutes, especially when she was revenge thirsty.

Gumball walked up to the Castle doors and knocked. They opened and Peppermint Maid ran up to him.

"Gumball! You're here finally. You have a science convention in an hour and you need to prepare."

Cake, Marshall, and I bit back laughter and we watched curiously at what he would do next.

"Not now, Peppermint Maid," he mumbled. "Listen. What I'm about to next, don't judge me on."

He bent down and crushed his lips against her.

Marshall fell right from where he was floating and crashed to the ground. Cake rolled after him, and I doubled over. This was so ridiculous. If only I brought my camera. The expression on Peppermint's face. Priceless!

I looked over at Marshall and he caught my glance. He winked, and I blushed.

There were three things I was sure of from today's events.

First, Cake and Marshall were rolling on the ground and were probably going to drop in the lake at the rate they were going.

Second, Marshall and I kissed and I think we are now dating.

Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably insane with laughter after watching Gumball kiss Peppermint Maid on the lips.

_DONE! Lol. One of my funnier fanfictions. Anyone know where the ending is from? Five points to the person that gets it. Review, review, and review._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, since some people wanted to see Gumball actually strip naked and run through the Candy Kingdom, I decided to make a chapter where he  
>actually did. It's a little short but whatever. Enjoy!<br>"Truth or dare Gumball?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to strip naked and run through the Candy Kingdom."

His jaw dropped and Cake's face broke into a wide smirk. "HALLEJUAH!"

Marshall snickered and grinned at Gumball. "Come on Bubba. Gotta get to the fiesta at you know where."

Gumball shook his head furiously. "There is no way I am going to do that. The candy subjects will lose respect for their ruler."

Marshall rolled his eyes. "On your word you promised to do the dares and truths held today. If you break it, you have to kiss Peppermint Maid on the lips."

There was an awkward pause and Gumball's face scrounged up in thought like when he was conducting an experiment. Only this time, his face turned red and even mumbled a few swear words. Despite myself, I giggled and waited eagerly for his response.

"I-I-I'll," he stuttered.

And at that moment, I think everyone leaned forward for his answer right about there.

He muttered something unintelligible, and Marshall scowled. "Louder Bubba. We can't hear you."

"I said I'll do the dare!"

There was a stunned silence, and Gumball at that point had completely broke down. He literally collapsed on the floor and started hyperventilating.

First off, I couldn't even believe he had chosen to actually do it, and second, I realized I was going to see Gumball  
>naked in a couple minutes.<p>

"Oh. My. Glob," said Cake.

Gumball finally managed to collect himself and stalk outside. We trailed behind him. A walk to the Candy Kingdom was only fifteen minutes especially when Cake was revenge thirsty.

Along the way, Gumball curled up into a little ball and started mumbling to himself again. I patted him on the back comfortably, and Marshall shot me a glance. To my surprise, it was a look of absolute loathing. The last time I had seen that face was when he discovered that Ashley had sold his teddybear.

When we arrived, Gumball eyes got bigger and he screamed. "No! You can't make me!"

Of course, Marshall reminded him again of the conditions, and I swore that something inside Gumball died that day.

Slowly, Gumball peeled off his clothes. His shoes first, followed by his socks, his shirt, and then his pants. And there I stood staring at Gumball with only his underpants on. To my surprise, he wore underwear with yellow ducks imprinted on them.

"Akhem," coughed Marshall irritated. "She said strip naked if you hadn't heard."

Gumball moaned and gave me a look of pure humiliation, before slipping his underwear off.

I blinked. The only other guy I saw naked was Marshall, and even though I didn't have much experience with these kinds of things, Gumball was a lot smaller if you know what I mean. Like a lot smaller. Like if I wasn't familiar with the whole biology thing with the whole girl and boy thing, I wouldn't even have known that he was a boy. He might as well change his name to Princess Gumball. Okay you get my point.

Gumball turned bright red as he caught my glance and coughed self-consciously. I gave him a shy smile before turning my head to look at anything else besides him.

"Okay, Gumboy, we're gonna take this nice and slow," I heard Marshall say. "On the count of three you are going to take off. One…two-"

"Wait!" Gumball shrieked. He threw himself at my news and started sobbing uncontrollably. "Please Fiona! You're the only one that can stop this madness!"

I only shrugged and stuck out my tongue. "Rules are rules PB. Let's get this show on a road!"

"THREE!"

Gumball screamed and started running. Frankly it was the fastest I'd ever seen him go, and not wanting to miss anything, I leaped on Cake's back and she ran closely behind. Marshall chuckled and inside the Candy Kingdom, the candy people just stared.

Well, I had expected that, but the next thing I was wasn't expecting.

"I think our Prince Gumball is showing us the new law," a cupcake girl whispered to a candy cane. "Yes it must be! Prince Gumball is showing us we must all be naked in the Candy Kingdom now!"

And suddenly she stripped and followed the prince. Soon Candy people all over were following suit and taking off their clothes. Even though I knew they could be thick sometimes, I didn't think they would be this thick. So here I stood, watching a bunch of nude candy people following their leader. For once I was glad I was the last human in Ooo.

Next to me, Marshall coughed self consciously, and Cake just blinked.

Suddenly, Peppermint Maid rushed up to Gumball and cried, "What are you doing Sire! You must stop this foolishness at once!"

And to my amazement, Gumball punched the little mint and wept. "Shut up! Can't you see I'm having a bad day?"

I crash landed laughing there and beside me the others were doing the same thing.

"Great job sweetheart," Marshall said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I blushed but smiled back. A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Hey," I said turning to him. "Why were you glaring at me and Gumball when I was trying to calm him down?"

He frowned and for a second, I was sure if he could blush, he would. "I was just a bit jealous about you and pinkie," he muttered.

Despite myself, I felt a grin coming up. "Well I don't think you have to worry about that anymore." And I winked at him. At least I tried to wink. I'd never really attempted it before, and my eye ended up looking like it was twitching.

"Guys, guys!" Cake suddenly screamed. "Gumball is fist fighting Tree Trunks!"

"What!" The image that suddenly came to mind was messed up and I immediately turned to look. And indeed Gumball was wrestling with the tiny elephant.

My first reaction was laughter and indeed I doubled over. "What…happened?" I said between breaths.

"Tree Trunks thought what Gumball was doing was inappripate, so he tried to stop him," Cake explained.

"But Tree Trunks doesn't even wear clothes," I exclaimed.

"Who cares?" Marshall said. "This is hilarious!" He grinned fondly at me and I pretended to grimace. Whatever.

There were three things I was sure of from today's events.

First, Cake and Marshall were starting to roll on the ground and were probably going to drop in the lake at the rate they were going.

Second Marshall and I kissed and I think we are now dating.

Third I was unconditionally and irrevocably insane with laughter after watching Gumball stripping and running through the Candy Kingdom like that.


End file.
